five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF: Duncan's Edition
FNAF: Duncan's Edition is a remastered version of FNAF 1. Not much else to say. 'Gameplay' This game is pretty much an everyday copy of FNAF 1 but with a new character & a couple of new mechanics. Close the doors & check the door lights to see if anyone is there but they waste power. Same old stuff from the original FNAF 1 you might not care about. The major difference you'll notice is that there's a vent above you so the office looks more like the Sister Location Private Room. 'Animatronics' There are no instructions in-game but there are little messages that pop up on loading screens after you start the night after dying to an animatronic. These messages include: "Freddy does not make any visual cues when he's at the door. To keep him out, stare at him on the cameras to slow him down. After he has laughed 3 or 4 times, he'll be in the East Hall Corner. If he's there, he can be shut out but he will not leave until you've lost at least 20% of your power." "Bonnie and Chica will go to the left and right doors. If you shine the door light & they're at the doorway, close the door on them. Keep in mind, if their faces are on the windows, you need to shine the door light at them to avoid them breaking in through the windows." "Foxy will gradually emerge out of Pirate's Cove. Keep watching the camera with purple curtains to avoid him running. If he runs out of the cove, you have a small time to close the door. If you close the door on him after he runs, he'll drain a bit of your power." "The older model of Freddy makes no visual cues when he's in the vent above your office nor is there a vent camera. Just like the original Freddy, you need to rely on audio cues. If you hear the sound of something scratching against metal, close the vent door with the red button below the vent." "Hannah will go to both doors. Just close the door on her & she'll go away. Unlike Bonnie & Chica, she cannot break through the windows." 'Nights' 'NIGHT 1' Easiest night in the game. Only Bonnie is active on this night. There's no real reason to watch the cameras on this night unless you're bored. Chica also has a 3/10 chance of becoming active this night. 'NIGHT 2' Chica is now always active on this night. Foxy also becomes active as well & Bonnie is a teensy bit more active than last night. The main strategy to this night is to keep watching Foxy's camera & keep checking the left & right halls to see if Bonnie and/or Chica are there. 'NIGHT 3' Freddy and his older model (his official name is Fruddy) are now active. Bonnie & Chica become less active for some reason but Foxy becomes more active. Now you need to rely on sound cues & the cameras more than usual. 'NIGHT 4' Hannah is now active. You need to check the doors more now. Sound cues are also more relied on. A 7th character has a chance of being seen this night which if it appears, you need to pull the monitor back up. 'NIGHT 5' All characters are way more active as well as the secret 6th character. The cameras and sound cues are MUCH more relied on this night. It's also guaranteed you're 100% going to run out of power somewhere past 5 AM which if that happens, all you can do is hope Freddy's song is at least 15 seconds long. After you beat the night, not only will you get your paycheck of $150 and 60¢, you'll also get a white star on the title screen & unlock Night 6 as well as Extra. 'NIGHT 6' All 7 characters are extremely active & fast. As long as you use a decent strategy as you did on Night 5, you'll survive but once you run out of power in before 5 AM or so, all you can do is hope Freddy plays partially his full Toreador March before he takes you out. Upon beating the night, you get an overtime paycheck of $7 and 32¢ as well as a 2nd star as well as unlocking Custom Night. 'CUSTOM NIGHT (NIGHT 7)' You can set all characters' (except for the 7th secret character) difficulty from 0-20. Zero means the character won't appear the entire night, one through five is easy, six through ten is normal, eleven through fifteen is hard, and any number above fifteen is extreme. There are also presets that are automatically set for you if you don't want to do it yourself. The following presets include: Upon completing Night 7 (no matter if it's a preset or not), you'll get a pink slip saying you're fired from tampering with the animatronic characters, entering the building when you weren't supposed to, & having bad odor. If you beat everybody on 20, you'll get a 3rd (and final) star as well as Cheats in the Extras. Fun fact: The secret 7th character is active on Custom Night no matter what difficulty the characters are on. 'Extra' 'Animatronics' Clicking on this tab will let you view the full models of the characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fruddy (the older model of Freddy), and Hannah. 'Endless Mode' After clicking this, there will be a red button that says play or a button to go back to the Extras. After clicking it, the game will ask if you're sure. If you click yes, the game will show you a block of text on how to play Endless Mode. "Endless Mode is a night that gets more & more difficult over time. Every minute, you gain around 1 to 10 percent of your power, making it actually endless! If you're logged into Gamejolt, you can submit your score on there and possibly be on the leaderboard! Cheats do not work on Endless Mode." 'Cheats' There are cheats that you can turn on/off. If you beat Nights 5, 6, or 7 with cheats on, you will not receive a cutscene or a star. * INFINITE POWER: Pretty self-explanatory, the power will never run out. *'CAMERA GPS:' You can see the animatronics' heads on the cameras. This tells you where the characters are at all times. *'FAST NIGHTS:' Each in-game hour is now 45 seconds long instead of 75 seconds long. 'Easter Eggs' There are many Easter Eggs throughout the game. *'If you press G while in the Extras and on the "Animatronics" tab, you'll be able to see the secret 7th character & his official name which is "Golden Freddy."' *'If you set Freddy to 1, Bonnie to 9, Chica to 8, Foxy to 7, and then you press "Begin" in the Custom Night, you'll get a jumpscare from Golden Freddy and then he crashes the game.' *'If you set Freddy to 1, Bonnie to 9, Chica to 8, Foxy to 3 on Custom Night, and then start the night, Golden Freddy will be a lot active than he normally is in Custom Night.' *'If you stare at Golden Freddy for too long in the "Animatronics" tab in the Extras (about 15 seconds), he does the same thing he does in the "1987" Easter Egg, he jumpscares you then crashes the game.' *'Go to Custom Night, set Freddy to 4, Bonnie to 6, Chica & Foxy to 7, Fruddy to 3, and Hannah to 9, & start the night. Once you do that, the Kitchen camera will no longer be offline. This does not affect gameplay but you can no see what it's like when Chica and Freddy are in the Kitchen camera.' *'If you go to the East Hall camera, rarely the posters on that camera will either turn into posters to what look like crying children or the posters will be ripped off & there'll be scratch marks on the walls written: "IT'S ME."' *'If you go to the West Hall camera, rarely a yellow bunny that looks very similar to Bonnie with a tophat will appear on the camera & then it'll disappear after a microsecond. In the game files, the character is called '''D̴͖̃_̸͉̿N̵̟̍#̴͙̐ă̷̹N̴̤̆.' His name nor his appearance is seen anywhere else. Not even the Extras.' *'Very rarely, the "rules" in the East Hall Corner camera will turn into a newspaper saying "Murders at local restaurant," a missing poster with the name partially scratched out the name reads out R__E_, or an article saying "Local pizzeria threatened to shutdown due to sanitation."'''